Hidden
by RenniMuffins
Summary: In haste to start a battle with foe wolf packs, a wolf is killed. Another wolf seeking revenge is sent to stop the battle before all of the wolf packs are swept away.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cold wind whispers through the ears of a pack of wolves, the Cloud Pack. The pack had the same lightness their name held. One wolf stood alone in the distance, examining the foe pack approaching. The female wolf's coat was shaggy, unkempt, but her eyes pierced with unblinking fierceness. Her paws were evenly spread in a posed stance, waiting and watching.

"Sutka?" A voice growled from behind her. The female wolf turned her head alluringly to the right and peered from her peripheral vision.

"Rollan." Sutka dipped her head in greeting, but her eyes never strayed from the near approaching pack.

Rollan sat quietly beside Sutka. He too, watched the approaching pack, but with an interested calmness Sutka found unnerving. Rollan almost never showed any emotion. None of the other wolves in the pack did either. Their name of The Pack of Hidden described their personalities well. "I have orders from Gylor."

"Oh?" Sutka compressed the surprise in her tone. Rollan knew it well.

"Yes." Rollan said blandly. "He want for us to make peace with The Pack of Clouds."

Sutka rolled her eyes and barked a hoarse laugh. "Hah! You think those stubborn pigs with chopped tails will listen. I think not!" She shook her head as if to prove her point.

Rollan turned. "You dare criticize another tribe's rituals? But-" he snickered. "I do have to agree."

Sutka twitched the side of her mouth into the start of a fake smile. "Imagine getting your tail chopped off at two moons of age. I would tear out the alpha's eyes." She barked another laugh that Rollan didn't return.

Rollan stood. "Ripping out eyes or not, the pack is here, and we have to make peace." He smirked. "That is, if possible." He began to slither down the rocks, keeping as still and low as possible. Sutka followed. The mud and dirt dried into their gray fur helped camouflage them into their surroundings. The journey down was mostly quiet besides a brief snarl from Rollan for Sutka to drop her tail. Sutka obeyed.

"Sutka," Rollan growled when they reached the edge of the forest, "Don't have a hot head. We need this peace treaty. When I walk out, wait for me to thrash my tail." Sutka nodded tightly.

Rollan left the trees, his tail held up in the 'halt' signal. Sutka counted, each number being counted with an exhale. Inhale. Exhale again. Was it time? No, she told herself. Wait. He'll be fine…

Inhale. Exhale. Why wasn't he moving his tail? Sutka peered around the oak she was behind. A scream pierced her ears, and despite her early training, she jumped and steadied herself. She knew that tone of voice, but had never heard him scream. Rollan had been attacked. Sutka flashed out from behind the tree right as Rollan ran into her.

"They tricked us," he groaned. Sutka could only stare. A fresh red cut had sliced Rollan's eye, his ear was slashed, and his paw was positioned in an odd angle. With a feeling of rolling nausea, she realized she would see the lump of his bone sticking through his skin. The world began to tilt.

"Sutka!" Rollin snarled through his clamped teeth, beginning to limp away the best he could. "We need to get back, tell Gylor…there will be no peace treaty."

Sutka feel her paws weighed to the ground. She had the option to tell the leader, for him to end it…or a much more appealing option. Take revenge. Sink her teeth into the throats of those bloody-

"SUTKA!" Rollan screamed, "We are GOING!" The grass brushed their fur and thorns tangled into their tails bushing out behind them, but there was no time to stop for grooming. Sutka realized, with sudden, horror, this could be some of her last moments with Rollin. He blood was flowing evenly onto the ground it fat ruby drip. The cut on his eye trickled blood, and a thin line of the blood ran from it, curling under his muzzle, to stick in his fur or drip onto the ground. To Sutka it appeared if he was crying a line of bloody tears. Bloody tears that needed to be mended with the satisfaction of final revenge. The bone under the skin looked tight and strained. Rollin hunched his shoulders and bit down his screams with every step taken.

Sutka's shoulders trembled as the violent but half-conscious Rollan limped and tripped back to camp while leaning on her, finally collapsing in a heap by leader den. "Go," Rollin gasped, and went limp, his eyes glazing over.

"Rollin." Sutka whispered, her voice cracking and barley making any audible sound. They had done this to him. She knew she could never forget this moment, the moment where her eyes were telling her the opposite of what her brain could believe. It was going to be a simple treaty, just a few words, and the other pack had anger and taken it out on her friend. The only wolf she knew the best. Rollin's half-smile, his battle cry, the way he would blink and twitch a lot when he was lying to her. Was all of that gone?

Sutka stumbled into the Alpha's den, knowing that she looked awful and did not care. Her throat was to dry to utter any words to describe what had just happened.

"They killed our pack brother." Gylor's voice was cold, inhumanly filled with the venom of hate towards The Pack of Clouds. His words were not those of question.

"Gylor…" Sutka moaned, finally sinking into the dark world closing in on her. She welcomed it. This world was one that spoke not of the pain and suffering, of death or betrayal, that she so longed no to hear of. Sutka collapsed onto the cold stone floor, and only the inaudible, slow, jagged pattern of her breathing gave the sign that she was still alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn had arrived when Sutka awoke. The memories of Rollin, Gylor, and The Pack of Clouds slowly leaked back into her mind, the heavy blanket of loss and fear has settled on her shoulders again. It was going to be a long day. She stood limply, imaging herself as a rag doll. It was certainly how Sutka felt. Limp, weak, and lifeless.

_Rollin must feel lifeless, _Sutka thought, the idea pushed harshly to the front of her brain before she could block it. She let out a tiny moan, and finally looked around.

The leader's den. How strange. Has she slept here? And was…. Rollin…still laying outside?

She forced herself to turn and crawl into the light of dawn. Still Rollin lay there. He was as still as the night before, and anger was now not the only thing Sutka felt. Was it pity? Shock? Or was it realization of what had happened? Sutka wasn't sure. What she did know that there was suddenly a wolf beside her.

"He couldn't be saved."

Sutka nodding, willing to accept the lie, however unreal. Anything to get through this moment, so still and quiet. She swallowed.

"You want revenge. You want to help avenge his death."

Sutka nodded twice, eager to shed herself of the guilt.

Gylor continued to speak and feed her the words she so wanted to hear. "You can help."

Sutka turned, her guard thrown off by these words. "I can?"

"Of course." Gylor stood up and paced. "But it would be risky, you could be killed…"

Sutka shrugged off those last words. It didn't matter how dangerous, how suicidal, nothing could be worse than this. But she didn't trust herself to speak. She returned another nod of her head.

"Come with me, then…to the forest."

Sutka didn't want to go there, to have to face the place Rollin had been killed. But Gylor's words were a lure, and she was eager to take it. Anything he asked she could do.

After a moment of walking, Gylor sat by a large stone. The light dappled through the trees and turned Gylor's blue-gray coat a mystical dark blue. The battle scar under his eye seemed almost faded, but pulsed at the same time. Sutka sat in front of him, waiting, tense.

Gylor stared directly into Sutka's eyes. "You have to become a Cloud Pack wolf. Find out their attack, warn us, and we can attack them first. Pin them into the exact location, where we can destroy any of those bastard wolves who took our best warrior brother from us much to early." He looked down, struggling to regain his composure.

"A…. Cloud Pack wolf?" Sutka mumbled. She curled her tail around her paws, loving the sense of security it created. The idea of moving to a new pack, new traditions, and new laws was beyond scary. It was unimaginable. She couldn't do it. Not even for Rollin.

Gylor must have sensed her fear. "It will save the lives of the pack. We have only the slightest chance of beating the other wolves, but with you…" He looked up, waiting for a response.

"No."

Gylor looked at the surrounding trees. "It's an interesting tale, how we still have this land to live on…. Your father was a noble fighter. Even when he was close to death, he did what he knew was best for the pack. He always knew the right thing to do." Gylor's voice faded away, and he sat quietly again.

The morning sun rose above the trees and up past the mountains, beginning to release light onto the darkened world that held their fate. Still the two wolves sat, quiet and unmoving, in a veil of silence. When the sun had crept past the mountains, Gylor stood.

"Sutka," He said again, as quiet and still as before. "You know what you have to do."

With a heavy, sinking heart, she realized she did.

The afternoon was one of preparation. Sutka had her long fur chopped short, the dirt that was caked in her fur rubbed off, her ears scrubbed, and her paws cleaned.

"You have to look innocent," Sutka's mate Neo said quietly. "But then again, you already did." He licked her cheek softly with respect. "Be safe. I need you back so we can raise pups."

Sutka smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the melody of his voice. She knew it would be a long time before she saw any of her fellow pack mates again, and now every moment was one to cherish.

Gylor sat sullenly nearby. He had spent the early morning thinking in the forest with Sutka. They had evaluated every angle of their plan, every detail giving serious consideration. But there was one flaw he failed to mention.

Sutka could not easily blend with the Cloud wolves. Her tail and her eyes were too much of a giveaway. Sutka's tail could be chopped short like those of the other wolves, but it would never be able to grow back. Even if he could fix that, Sutka's yellow eyes would stand out hugely. All of the Cloud pack wolves had blue or teal eyes. He could fix her tail, but her eyes would be harder.

Gylor cleared his throat. Sutka turned. "Sutka," he said clearly. "Your tail will not blend in with the tribes'."

Sutka returned a brief nod, and dipped her head in agreement. "I know."

"Then you will understand when I ask that you have it bobbed short."

Sutka sighed. "I do, Alpha. I'll go to see Uula."

Uula was the pack's healing wolf, and also the wolf most ruthless and clever. Her black fur was long and tangled at knots when it reached her feet. Two blazing yellow eyes sprouted from behind the hair from her face, not unlike the eyes of an owl. Any communication she had with other wolves was ragged, harsh, and very short. Despite having the coldest heart of the pack, she remained loyal to the pack and it's traditions.

"Uula!" Sutka called, not wanting to get too close to the scraggly old wolf's den. "Uula, it's me, I need-"

"For Bayne's sake, child!" hissed a cranky hoarse voice. "Shut up and get in here!"

Sutka shivered and slowly padded into the den. There were long leaves matting the floor and vines strung from the ceiling, crippling the sunlight from streaming directly in. A rank, musty odor filled the air and Sutka coughed. It must have not been cleaned out in here for several moons.

Uula crouched low, slowly circled Sutka in the confined space. "A mutt, they send me a mutt to help," she muttered to nobody in particular. She continued to scuttle around Sutka like a huge, overgrown spider.

"I'm not a mutt!" Sutka snapped back indignantly, puffing out her chest. "I just so happen to be the descendant of-"

Uula lashed out and cuffed Sutka on the ear. Sutka winced and hunched slightly. "You stupid child," Uula growled. "I don't care if you're a descendant of the great Bayne. You're still-" Uula raked Sutka's ear with each word. "A…young…stupid…pup!" Uula hissed and spun. "So…you want to be a cloud pack wolf?"

"Yes!" Sutka stammered. "I…I mean, no, I just want to help our-"

Uula rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she advised. "You don't know what you're saying."

Sutka nodded tightly and swallowed. Uula was the best healing wolf they knew, but she was very unpredictable. Though it was probably just a rumor, Uula had been said to have drown a little wolf pup when it jumped on her before dawn.

A small pile of herbs was dropped in front of Sutka. "Eat." Uula said from somewhere behind her. "It will ease some of the pain."

Sutka obediently licked up the herbs and swallowed. They tasted of the honey they found in abandoned trees in the summer, but somehow frosty like the flakes that fell in winter. Her paws had a numbing, tingling sensation at the very tips and her nose wiggled.

"Brace yourself," Uula grunted. There was something in her mouth that muffled her words, and before Sutka had time to ponder what is was, there was a swish, agonizing pain and a ripping feeling in the flesh by the bone, and suddenly the bone wasn't there, it was just gone. What was left was a bare, cold, throb in the middle of her tail. Sutka's stomach rolled and the cave went black.

"Wake up!" Uula snarled. A floppy, hairy, wet object was dropped at her feet. "Take a look."

Sutka peered down. There was her tail, the blood matting the fur at the newly chopped base, the muscles red and twisted together, still dripping onto the floor. It lay there lifeless, unmoving.

"Hah!" Uula crowed, dropping the bloody blade from her teeth. The salty smell of blood made Sutka's stomach flop, and everything began to go fuzzy.

Uula nosed her roughly to lie down, bringing over more herbs. She dropped them by Sutka's stumped tail, and proceeded to grind them with her broken claw. When they were thoroughly mashed up, she stood back and picked up Sutka's chopped limp tail with her other claws, still bleeding on the floor.

"Sutka," Uula chimed. "Open your mouth. When I drop this in, chomp down hard." Sutka was too tired to disobey, and obediently opened her mouth. Uula stuffed the bleeding rag into her open mouth, making her choke and gag on the furs and the rusty taste of the blood. A small pebble fell from the furs and tickled Sutka's throat, but still, she clamped on it with her teeth. Uula began spreading the poultice from the herbs onto Sutka's tail, pausing only to examine the flesh still throbbing limply.

"Not bad!" Uula said, strutting around pompously. "I made a very clean cut. Everything should be fine in, oh, a day or two."

_No, not fine. _Sutka tried to tell Uula, but her tongue felt too heavy and her brain too fuzzy for her to make a sound. _I'm not fine, Gylor can't be fine, Rollin isn't fine. _With these thoughts circling in her head, she sunk slowly into blissful unconsciousness.

"Wake up." A cold nose prodded her side. Sutka rolled over, and stretched.

There was a small tense laugh. "Come on, Sutka, get up." Sutka stood up slowly, testing each of her legs before putting full weight on any of them. Her tail was numb and she stumbled briefly for a second as to have lost her sense of balance.

"G'morning, Neo," Sutka purred, her words slurred together. ""How…How are you?" She dragged out he 'o', tasting each sound before saying it out loud.

"Fine, thanks," He replied quietly, licking her cheek. "Ah…all set for the big adventure?"

"Nope," Sutka said huffily. "I'm going to miss you!" She nosed Neo on the side of his neck, and he licked her again.

"How about giving me something to remember before you go?" Neo said huskily, beginning to prod her to her side again.

Sutka whined, stepping to the side to avoid being poked. "No, Neo, I can't." He stepped closer, breathing in Sutka's scent deeply.

"Neo!"

"Yes?" he murmured, closing his eyes. "Come on, one time is all I ask."

Sutka snarled and lashed out, raking his ear with her sharp claws. She disliked hurting Neo, but there was no way she was getting pregnant before traveling.

Neo crouched, his eyes glowing yellow. "You little whore." He hissed. "You son of a whore." Sutka glanced sideways at him, pity in her eyes. Before leaving Uula's cave, she turned back, and gave Neo his goodbye.

"Sorry, Neo. But I can't be your mate anymore. Go raise pups with another wolf."


	3. Chapter 2

Sutka looked around; breathing in the air of excitement that encased her and her fellow packmates. She anxiously pawed at the ground, testing the earthy soils on her pads. _This is it. _She though, smiling to herself, despite the gnawing fear she felt. _The big day._

"Go, Sutka!" One tiny gray-speckled pup cried, fighting away from his mother. "Show those Cloud Pack wolves! Get 'em! Fight 'em-" The pup tripped over his feet and was shushed into silence by his mother. Sutka suppressed a chuckle and turned to look at Neo. His eyes were still a stony yellow, and he starred through her as if she was not there, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. He barred his teeth and Sutka looked away, her hair rising. _Not now, not when I'm so close to helping Rollin…_She paused to chew her lip thoughtfully.

There was a poke at her side, and she turned. Standing there in a tense position was Rollin's mate, Kinla. Everything about her seemed to be plain. Her beige fur was in line, not a hair out of place, and her nose was the kind of pink color that blended in naturally to the rest of her face. Her eyes told a different story. They were filled with hurt, grief, and a sad longing to be with her dead mate. She bowed in respect, and Sutka returned the bow.

"I thank you for doing this," Kinla said quietly, tilting her head towards Sutka. "I'm sure Rollin would be respectfully proud." At the mention of her mate's name, Kinla's eyes clouded and began to water. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. Sutka licked her shoulder comfortingly. "Thank you." Kinla whispered again, and there was tremendous emotion behind those words. Her nose quivering, Kinla bowed again and backed away, her tail slightly tucked.

Everyone was suddenly crowded around Sutka, crowing out good-byes and shouting farewells. Sutka did her best to acknowledge them all, with a nod of the head or a quick thin smile. One good-bye stood out from the rest.

"Take care," Gylor said, standing proud in front of Sutka. "The fate of our pack can only lie in your paws. Be respectful, as you have proved to be here, and make a peace treaty. Otherwise…" He didn't say anymore, and nodded his head respectively. "And, above all, be brave, proud, and true to who you are."

Those last words echoed in Sutka's ears as she walked down from the hill she had known so long as home.

_Be brave…_

Her paws lead her to the bottom, slipping only a few times on the scattered pebbles askew. She held her head high, knowing it was the right thing to do in her heart.

_Be proud…_

Sutka was proud of herself, how far she had come in her life, how she had done. There were no regrets, no doubts. Smoke a few miles northeast told her The Pack of Clouds were near.

_Be true to who you are…_

Sutka pondered this last statement, wondering if Gylor had meant to stay true to her birth pack. Maybe he said it to remind her why she was leaving on the trip. It didn't matter. She knew she was just doing to be who she was, and hope that it would be enough.

The sun melted, as did her spirits as the day passed. She no longer felt free and brave, her spirit had been harshened by travel and the growing weight of helping to save her pack. Sutka's paws were caked with dirt, and sand wedged between her toes. Her throat hurt from the heat swelling around her, and the lack of drinking. _It's for Rollin, _she kept reminding herself. So grudgingly, she pressed on.

The wilderness of hills eventually cleared, leading her into thick sagebrush. A rotted tree stump sat alone to Sutka's right. A small bird perched on the side of the stump took off in a burst of feathers at her arrival, and Sutka watched the bird fly until in disappeared into the sun's fading rays. To her left there was a small rustle, and Sutka instinctively crouched, ready to spring on any attacker.

With a furious scream, a wolf launched from the sagebrush, claws out, prepared to bury his fangs into Sutka's throat. Sutka rolled aside at the last second as he brushed her side, feeling awkward and heavy compared to the other wolf, who was thin, bony, and seemed to have total control over all of his movements. The foe wolf landed on all fours, spun to face her, and lashed out again, this time striking out with his claws. Sutka ducked, but again was too slow. Her closed eye and left half of her face were torn, stinging and throbbing. She wobbled on her paws, unable to get even footing. Sutka swallowed, and baring her teeth and summoning the last of her strength, charged at the foe male wolf, snapping and snarling. She caught his right shoulder, biting down hard and tearing away as much flesh as she could take. The male grabbed Sutka by the scruff, flipped, and pinned her to the ground. She struggled for a moment, and wiggled out of his grasp, panting for air.

"You can't win," the foe male said, his voice sending razors down Sutka's spine. He shifted his weight to his other side and snarled, letting it roll from his throat to echo around them. Sutka growled, but even to her it sounded weak and forces. She knew she wouldn't have long before collapsing.

"I can beat you!" Sutka panted, still feeling woozy from the loss of blood. A fat drip of ruby rolled from her cut eye like a tear, dropping at her feet and coloring the sandy ground.

The foe snorted. "As if. I've been trained only by the best of our pack. The ultimate warrior." He crouched, and started circling her again, looking for a weak spot to attack. Sutka instinctively mocked his movements, crouching and trying to predict her opponent's next move.

A breeze rolled quietly by, and the male suddenly stood, ears up, testing the air. His face broke out into a wide grin. "Good luck! You're gonna need it!" he yelled, sprinting away, kicking up dust. Sutka spat blood from her mouth and raised her head, tasting the air.

She found what the male had run from. In the air, there was a scent of cougar, approaching quickly. Her blood ran cold and the desert became still. Blood pounding in her head, she turned to flee.

Above Sutka, she heard a bloodthirsty scream, one it seemed could have only come from the deep pits of hell. A paw armed with four razor claws grabbed at her flesh and tore open her side right side, matting the sand with the stench of rust. Sutka struggled, the cougar towering over her. The lion screamed again.

_I'm going to die, _Sutka realized. The thought acted as a medicine, one rational thought in the curses running through her head. It gave her a simple goal. The pain would leave when she was dead. With another quick swipe from the cougar at her head, the pain was gone, sand Sutka sank into blackness.

"Sutka."

A voice, strong, but quietly intense, rang around her ears. Sutka rolled over, trying to block the voice. She was happy in the painless area she was in.

"Sutka."

"Nooo," Sutka mumbled indistinctly. She rolled again to her other side and twitched her nose. The air had a dry chemical smell, and it stung to breathe in. Moving in an almost dreamlike state, she sat up, opening one bleary eye after the other. A ruffled looking wolf sat infront of her, smiling so it reached his eyes, a warm cream brown that was calming to look into. They seemed to have depth rippling behind the pupil.

"Good evening, Sutka. Do you know where you are?" The young male studied her in an interested manner, raising his snout slightly at the end of his examination.

Sutka shook her head quietly, not trusting herself to speak. She noticed the male lean foreword a hair, and his smile drooped slightly at the corner.

"You're dead. Or, as some call it, passing on."

"I'm…dead?" The words sounded funny on Sutka's tongue, and she could almost imagine Neo jumping out from somewhere, then laughingly tell her it was all a joke, Rollin would be fine, there would be no gash along her side, and everything would be okay.

The brown wolf nodded. "Oh, yes. The question is, however, what you can do from here." He chucked slightly at Sutka's confused face. "There's no way you can go back now. Sutka, or the soul you know as Sutka, is dead. Come over here…" He stood and turned to a small window, outside was a think sagebrush area that Sutka recognized with a jolt. This was where she had died. She peered into the tiny window, and it seemed to shut around her eyes. Sutka yelped and jumped backwards.

"Come now," the old brown wolf said crossly. "Look in properly, there you go, that's the ticket." The window again was shutting around her eyes, but this time she didn't squirm away. A fine mist gathered around her eyes, and suddenly she was in the sagebrush.

"That's me," Sutka said quietly, sitting next to her unmoving dead self. She curiously set a paw on her dead self's back, and her paw started being sucked into the body as though thick mud was pulling her it.

The brown wolf came hustling over and growled. "Stop that!" He yanked her paw out from the body, and pierced her with a hard stare. "You can't return to that body. I have only brought you to listen."

Sutka snarled and barred her teeth, crouching low, spreading her tail protectively over her past body. "I need to go back, you don't underst-"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" The brown wolf cut across her and openly snarled, any shadow of his smile before had vanished. His eyes seemed to be sinking back into his head, creating a dead, gaunt face. Long shadows under his eyes formed as he glared at her.

"You stupid mutt, what do you think would happen if a wolf could return from the dead? There would be almost everlasting life for everyone, there would be no more pups because of the packs' expanding souls returning, families would be torn!" The male struck her away from the body with a single blow from his paw, leaving her freshly cut side throbbing strangely, but there was no pain.

"I can go back!" Sutka stood again gingerly, testing her weight on her legs, then hobbled to her body again. "I need to, please, to stop the war…Please, sir."

The other wolf curled his top lip into a light sneer. "Call me Farr."

"Farr, then." Sutka nodded, resting her tail lightly on her dead body. The curious sucking sensation ticked at the tip of her tail, and slowly began crawling up to the base of her tail.

"Hm, yes. And why should I let you go?" Farr sat, still sneering, and waited for her answer in a mockingly polite fashion.

Sutka swallowed. "I'm needed on earth. I have a job to do. If I don't go back,, a lot of lives could be wasted all because," she took a deep breath, "You were too selfish to let one wolf finish her job!" The sucking motion was well past her tail, and crawling up from her toes. She knew she only had a matter of minutes left.

Farr frowned. "How funny. You know, I had a wolf in here a few days ago, saying about the same thing, something about a war…" His eyes turned to a new level of coldness. "And this wolf mentioned your name."

Sutka's heartbeat quickened.

"Yes, he had a most absurd name, something I never would have named by pups…Rol…Rollin, I believe?" He laughed loudly at the expression on Sutka's face. "He was very easy to take down, very weak, it seemed all of his will to live had been sucked from him. Bloody mess, he was, yes." Farr mussed, still smiling with relish at the look on Sutka's face.

"He was easy to destroy, too," Farr grinned widely, picking in his teeth with one long claw. "Your _precious_ hero's soul is dead."

"You're lying!" Sutka cried, her vision blurring drastically. "He's still watching over his pack, I know it! You-!" No word could describe the anguish she was feeling, and no insult she could throw that could make Farr understand. With one final sucking motion at the tip of her nose, Sutka began to disappear. Farr finally seemed to notice what was going on.

"NO!" Farr screamed, grabbing at her with his claws, searching for any point he could grab onto to pull her back. "You're NOT LEAVING!" He snatched onto the base of her chopped tail, digging his claws into the soft flesh and ripped back with all of his might. The wound ripped open again, splattering blood onto his paw. With another furious scream, Farr grabbing at her tail again, only getting a handful of her bloody fur.

And with a final shimmer in the air, Sutka was gone.


End file.
